Christmas Chatterbox
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson and Greta visit Santa Claus...and Greta has a lot to say!


**Greta and Jackson are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Prompted by Sitting Ducki, who told me Greta should be talking a bit more. My nephew didn't really talk until he was a few months older than Greta, but I thought it would be cool for Greta to start talking more. And who better for her to talk to than Santa Claus? Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

"Dada, come!" Greta said as she tried to squirm out of Greg's arms.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "Come on!"

Greg and Morgan shared a smile as they took their kids to see Santa. Greta still didn't understand much about Christmas, but she loved seeing all the decorations and toys. And Jackson just loved the holiday. So here they were, at the mall on their way to see Santa.

When it was their turn, Greg set Greta down on her feet. Jackson took his sister's hand and they walked up to Santa.

"Well, hello!" Santa said as the siblings came up.

"Hi, Santa!" Jackson said. He smiled at his baby sister.

Greta gazed up at Santa with wide eyes. Greg and Morgan wondered if she'd be too scared and run back.

Jackson crouched down by Greta. "It's okay, sissy. This is Santa Claus. He's very nice."

"Hello, there," Santa whispered to Greta. "How old are you?"

"Can you say this many?" Jackson asked as he held up one finger.

Greta looked from her brother to Santa and started giggling. Morgan came up and gently lifted Greta onto Santa's lap.

"Hi," Santa said to the baby girl. Greta pointed to her brother, standing on Santa's other side.

"I told you he's cool," Jackson told his sister. He smiled at Santa. "I told her I talked to you before, and you're awful nice."

"Well, thank you," Santa said with a warm smile to Jackson.

He was about to say 'thank you' when Greta held up her hand. "Ssh, baba! Me talk!"

That brought a smile to everyone. "Well, hello," Santa said with a smile. "What's your name?"

"Greta!" The baby girl said with a smile.

"I'm Jackson," her brother said. "And she's my sister"

"Those are good names," Santa said with a smile. "And I can see you love each other very much."

"Yeah," Jackson said with a smile to his sister.

"Me talk!" Greta said with a smile. "Baba, ssh!" She said as she put her finger to her lips.

Jackson couldn't help but softly laugh. "Well, tell him what you want for Christmas."

"Baba need ball!" Greta said.

"I told our friend Charlie I'd play basketball with him next time he came to visit," Jackson explained to Santa. "He's in Seattle right now, and he's studying to be a coach!"

"Oh, that's very good," Santa said.

"Baba ball go up!" Greta said. "An dada an mama need doll!"

"They do, or you do?" Santa said.

Before Jackson could say anything, Greta began babbling away. Mostly she babbled in her own language, but there were some words Santa could understand.

"Dada make pacakes! An' I need a baf!"

Morgan and Greg laughed as Jackson explained to Santa that their dad made pancakes for breakfast that morning. Greta had to get a bath because she had syrup almost everywhere.

Santa laughed. "Well, it sounds like you have a wonderful family," Santa told the children.

"And Greta's been really good," Jackson said. "Except when she tries to tear up my homework, but she doesn't know that's not a toy."

"Well, she's got a very good brother," Santa said with a warm smile. "And I think you should have that basketball and she needs a new doll."

Jackson smiled, and Greta once again started chattering away. "Santa, ababadaba papa an nana! An I pay wif woof!"

"Oh, we almost forgot," Jackson said, acting as his sister's interpreter. "Scruffy, our dog, she needs some new toys, too!"

Before Santa could say anything, Greta said, "Woof eat socks!"

Jackson giggled. "Yeah, Scruffy ate an old pair of my dad's socks! She's okay, but we told her not to eat anymore, or she'll get a tummy ache."

"Oh, very good," Santa said.

"Dada pay wif woof an say 'oh man'!" Greta said. She looked over at her parents and smiled.

Santa couldn't help but smile at the sweet children. "Well, I think you should have a wonderful Christmas."

Jackson smiled. "Thank you, Santa!"

Greta smiled at Santa and blew him a kiss. Santa smiled warmly at the little girl.

Jackson and Greta smiled widely as the photographer took the picture. Before they left, Greta smiled up at Santa. "Fank oo!"

"You're welcome," Santa said as he gave Greta and Jackson two small boxes of crayons.

"Thank you, Santa!" Jackson said. "Greta and I can color more pictures together."

"Baba daw petty!" Greta said with a smile.

Santa smiled warmly as Jackson took his sister's hand. "Greta, can you say 'Merry Christmas'?"

Greta looked up at Santa and said, "Ah kiss ma!"

Santa, Jackson, Greg and Morgan all laughed softly. "Merry Christmas to you both," Santa said to the two sweet children.

Greta blew Santa a kiss and rushed to Morgan. She giggled when Morgan lifted her in the air. "Did you have fun, sweet girl?" Morgan asked her happy daughter.

"Santa!" Greta said as she pointed to Santa Claus. Santa waved to the happy kids.

"I think we're gonna get some good stuff," Jackson said.

"Yeah," Greg said. He smiled at his family. "And you should get something cool for being such a good brother."

Jackson smiled. Before he could thank his daddy, Greta said, "Baba no talk! Me do!"

Everyone smiled and Morgan hugged her baby girl. "I think you're both going to get some good stuff, because you're both great kids." She smiled at Jackson.

"Yeah!" Jackson said. "And I'm glad Greta like Santa."

"Me too," Greg said. He smiled at his daughter. "Do you and your brother like Santa?"

"Yeah, dada!" Greta said with a big smile. "Santa!"

 **The End.**


End file.
